


No Bad Deed Goes Unpunished

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After a fight that leaves Dean’s pride and heart wounded, Dean leaves abandoning Sam to fend for him self, only to return six agonising months latter to find HIS Sammy a completely different person.





	1. Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first so please let me know what you think

“God damne Sam!” 

 

Dean yelled bursting in through the motel door hurling the keys across the room, the loud thud of metal hitting the flimsy wall echoed around the small room. Striding over to the nearest bed he dropped down onto the edge if it, springs groaning under his wait, his strong hands coming up to rub his worried face.

 

Slowly and calmly Sam walked into the run down room shutting the door behind him with a harsh click that in the silence sounded to much like a gun shot. Dean’s head jerked round, his hazel eyes filled with anger and pain, and Sam couldn’t decide what one hurt him most. 

 

Pushing his back against the door Sam slowly slid down the cold wood, the sensation so familiar he couldn’t help but gasp. Once settled on the ruff carpet he pulled his long legs up to his chest finger nails scratching at the material beneath him. 

 

“Dean” 

 

Escaped between his pail lips, only a whisper but resounding so clearly in the deadly quiet room. Digging his nails into the carpet the simple word escaped his lips once again this time more of a demand for his attention than a simple statement. 

 

Slowly Sam opened his eyes that he hadn’t even noticed where closed, to meet Dean’s burning ones. So beautiful but yet so angry. Dean’s normally golden skin tinged with a deep angry red. Groaning Sam leaned forward until he fell onto his hands and knees, the carpet burning his hands as they slipped forward. 

 

Slowly he started to crawl forward with the surprising grace of a cat, swaying his hips from side to side seductively. Dean’s eyes never leaving him. Stopping in front of Dean, Sam razed his hands to his knees, his long slender fingers caressing the material, pushing his legs apart before moving himself between them. That slutty smile never leaving Sam’s pail face, his pink tongue slipping out to run over his full lips. He knew that Dean couldn’t resist it when he acted like a sexual predator for once instead of the other way around.

 

Without any warning Dean shoved Sam backwards, limbs sprawled at odd angles. 

 

“Don’t touch me” 

 

Dean spat venomously at his brother. Standing up he loomed over Sam for once having the advantage of height. 

 

“I saw you Sammy”. 

 

Dean’s voice was full of pain and hurt. 

 

“I watched you and you didn’t pull back. Hell even seemed like you where enjoying it” 

 

“Dean I…I”

 

“DON’T!”

 

Dean screamed turning to glear at his younger brother. This was his entire fault. All this pain and anger all because of Sam. His Sammy, the one person he trusted could have done this to him so easily.

 

“You knew. You knew he was possessed but yet you went to him!” 

 

He was yelling now, cheeks flushed, jaw clenched. In any other circumstance Sam would have been hard and begging for it. Nervously he backed up using the table to pull himself up. 

 

“Yer I knew and hell I went to him willingly and it felt so good Dean”.

 

Sam’s voice was low and husky as he confessed to his brother.

 

“He tasted like cinnamon and every time he touched me it was like my veins where full of liquid fire.” 

 

Sam was now up against the wall one hand clawing at it the other rubbing up and down his thigh. Dean felt a sharp pain in his heart as the words flowed from Sam’s lips. Hurt Dean spat out the words he knew would get under his Sammy’s skin. 

 

“You cheap, worthless whore.”

 

Before Sam could even move Dean was pinning him against the wall.

 

“You disgust me. The very thought that I had been kissing you moments before he was makes me wonna hurl.” 

 

Dean’s eyes where ablaze, burning deeply into Sam’s.

 

“You where mine.”

 

“Yours?”

 

Sam laughed but instead of the sweet sound that normally reached Dean’s ears it was bitter and hollow.

 

“I was never yours Dean. You made shore of that.”

 

Sam arched his hips up into Dean’s groaning.

 

“All those times I lead there pretending to be asleep or lent against the motel door listening to you fuck what ever piece of ass that flashed her tits at you and Im the whore?”

 

Dean’s fist collided with the side of Sam’s face. Sam fell to the floor as Dean let him go. Without even a backward glance he walked over to the door. 

 

“Dean…Dean! Where are you going?”

 

“Im going for a drink. Alone”

 

With that Dean left. The sound of the Impala slipped of into nothingness. As soon as he knew Dean was gone and wasn’t coming back for some time Sam stood. As fast as he could he packed all his stuff into his bag. Once at the door Sam looked down at his phone sitting on the side before picking it up and hurling it against the wall. The small bit of technology smashed and fell to the floor. 

 

“This is all for you Dean”

 

Sam whispered before slipping out of the motel and into the night, desperate to get away before Dean returned.


	2. Home Is Where You Are

The rain fell heavily on the Impala roof. The distant sound of thunder and the bright flashing of lightning filled the air. It had been six long agonising months sine Sam had disappeared and Dean was still no closer to finding his little brother. Every hunter and old friend he could get hold of he had begged them to look out for his Sammy where ever they went but nothing had reached him yet.

 

Grunting Dean stretched out on the back seat, head resting on the cold glass. Smirking Dean thought back to all those times he had made love to Sam on the back seat. Sam’s lanky legs over Dean’s shoulders, feet pressed against the roof, mouth slightly open, eyes shut tightly from the pleasure, those delicate hands bracing him self against the door. Dean had lived for moments like that because in those moments Sam knew that Dean loved him truly and deeply but clearly that hadn’t been enough of him.

 

Pain and anger started to fill Dean pushing his loss and regret away.

 

“Why Sammy? Why?”

 

He whispered to himself. In all the time he had been alone he couldn’t fuggier out why Sam had gone to him. After all the things they had seen and done he had practically ran to him as soon as he called.

 

Leaning forward Dean grabbed a bear of the floor. Ever since a fight he had in a bar on the out skirts of West Virginia he had taken to drinking alone in his precious car. All because of Sam. He knew the roomers that where being passed from hunter to hunter. That his Sammy had turned and ran of with a demon and Dean unable to kill his own brother had turned a blind eye letting Sam and his lover escape. But the worst part had to be that after finding out that Sam and the demon had been killing an innocent person Dean consumed by guilt had sworn to track them down and kill them himself and that was why Dean was so keen to find his brother. 

 

If only they knew what really happened would there look’s be laced with more or less disgust? Tears started to slide down Dean’s face the loss and regret back in his eyes. This was his fault. No matter haw much he tried to blame it on Sam or the demon, the truth was that he had been the course of this. Sam wouldn’t have gone to him if he had only told him his true feelings.

 

“I love you so much Sammy it hurts”.

 

Dean choked out between sobs. Maybe if he had stayed true to Sam as he had him they would be making love on the back seat now instead of him wallowing in self pity. 

 

“I’ll fined you and makes things right”. 

 

He vowed into the silence. Wanting nothing more than to have his friend, his brother, his lover back in his arms. The aggressive vibrations of his phone drawing him back to the world around him. Franticly he fumbled for the phone desperately hoping to hear Sam’s voice on the other end but with one glance at the caller ID all hope vanished.

 

“Hay Bobby”.

 

“Dean I have something for you”.

 

Dean’s head shot up his mussels tensing. The deafening sound of his heart beat pounding in his ears. 

 

“Sammy”.

“A few states over from Kansas”. 

 

A new wave of hope filled Dean. All the waiting and worrying had finally paid of. Soon he and Sam would be together again. Franticly he climbed into the front.

 

“Send me the coordinates”.

 

“I will do. Oh and Dean look for the club Sin’s”.

 

With that Bobby hung up leaving Dean alone once again but this time it was different. He had the hope that finally he was going to get the other part of him back.

 

“Im coming home Sammy”.

 

For home was where ever His Sammy was.


	3. What Have I Done

A week had passed since Booby had told Dean about his brothers sighting. Dean had speed through three states driving constantly only stopping for a few hours a night to sleep, but now he was finally hear.

 

The neon red sign lit up the surrounding area, the roaring sound of techno music filled the air. Dean’s heart beat desperately trying to match the rhythm. Men and women of all ages slipped in and out of the heavy metal doors. The three story building towered over him, no windows to speak of just the one door. The dark brick intimidating giving the whole building a forbidding appearance. 

 

“Why hear?”

 

Dean contemplated to himself not understanding Bobby’s words. The Sam he knew would never hang out in a place like this. He wouldn’t even think about coming to a club full stop. Running a shaky hand through his short hair, Dean took the first steps to having his brother back.

 

The thump thump of the base got louder and louder as Dean got further into the building. Room after room lead off of the corridor. The sound of moans and muffled cries drifted through closed doors.

 

Frowning Dean carried on, passing semi naked men and women. Hell Sam defiantly wouldn’t spend time in a place like this. Sam never liked public displays of sex, the prude that he was. All the times he had tried to get Sam just to give him a had job in the back of a cinema or go down on him whilst they where “under cover”, Sam would just scowled at him and tell him where he could stick it and it was never anywhere fun. 

 

Finally Dean made it to the main room, mouth open as he took in his surroundings. Half naked men danced around polls, while other men in glass tanks devoured each other. Dean’s eyes widened as realisation hit him. This wasn’t just a sex club; it was a sex club that specialized in men and for a high price by the looks of it. 

 

Crystal chandeliers hung from the black ceiling, red velvet chairs where placed around dark wooden tables, the bar taking up a whole side of the huge room. Every one seemed to be dressed in deep reds and purples apart from a handful that Dean guessed worked at the place. Hunching his shoulders he made his way over to the bar regretting handing his jacket in at the main desk. 

 

Once at the bar it didn’t take Dean long to get the bar tenders attention. Digging his hand into his back pocket he pulled out a picture of his beloved Sam.

 

“What can I get you sweetness?”

 

“Can you tell me where to find a Sam Winchester?” 

 

“Sorry love, never heard of him”.

 

Sighing Dean shook his head, holding the image up in front of the man

 

“Oh you must mean Jade. He looks like that Sam guy”.

 

A stab of pain shot through Dean’s heart at the name Jade. Not only was Sam using another name hi was using his.

 

“Jade?” 

 

Dean questioned in disbelief. Unable to accept what the man in front of him was saying. He had to be wrong. There was no questioning it. He just had to be. 

 

“Yer and your in luck. He will be out any second”.

 

The bar tender nodded his head toward the doorway Dean had just come from. Razing an eyebrow at the man Dean turned his head to look at the door way, the pit in his stomach getting bigger at what he saw. 

 

In front of the doorway stood a tall figure, completely clad in black. Tight leather trousers clung to his legs and shapely ass as if they where a second skin. Knee high black bots covered the material, the chunky hills making him even taller. The only thing covering his pail chest was a tight black fishnet top. 

 

Moving his eyes down the mans arms Dean took in the black fingertips and the silver snake ring on his middle finger, sparkling in the bright light. Moving his eyes back up Dean’s mouth opened as the man’s tongue darted out to run over pink lips, a delicate hand running long fingers through black hair, pushing it behind his ear, showing the many piercing that outlined it. 

 

The look of shock on his face was soon replaced by one of pain as a man kissed him on the cheek, handing him a wad of cash at the same time before disappearing. No one should have to sell themselves. Dean stood and watched as the man’s fingers flipped through the notes, counting his earnings then sorting them into two equal sets. 

 

Turning Dean ordered a whisky, before turning back to watch the man once again. He couldn’t deny he was hot but he wasn’t Sam. The man turned his back to Dean, showing a set of black wings that covered his whole back, so expertly done that they look like they would burst free and the man would just fly away. 

 

Sighting Dean turned back round and ordered another drink. Why was he even here? He should have known that Sam wouldn’t have been this easy to find. Razing the glass to his lips he downed the contents, ready to leave and move onto the next town. 

 

“Hay Joe have you seen Holly anywhere? I got her shear of the tip and she has disappeared”.

 

Dean’s eyes widened, recognising that voice anywhere. Slowly lifting his head he looked up at the man in front of him. Now that he could see his face clearly in proper light Dean knew it was his brother. 

 

“I take it this is mine, after all that hard work”.

 

A skinny girl that looked no older than 19, ran up behind him, one arm wrapping around his waste the other crabbing a wad of money out of his hand. Dean watched in envy as she slid a hand up his back, pressing herself against him. 

 

Sam was a good foot taller than she was but the grace of witch he swooped down and kissed her was unnatural. The kiss was short and sweet but it still hurt Dean.

 

What had happened in the last six months that had changed Sam so much? It was like he was looking at a different person. Surly he didn’t affect his brother that much?

 

“Ummm. Almost as good as a mind fuck”.

 

The girl’s voice dragged Dean back to the matter at hand. Haw was he going to get Sam’s attention and what would he say to the man that has left him heart broken and alone? 

 

“Maybe latter sweetie”.

 

“Okay hunny. I’ll see you at home. Oh and tonight is the night”.

 

Placing a quick kiss on his cheek the girl slipped away, pocketing the money, leaving Sam with a confused look on his face. He looked so adorable that all Dean wanted to do was kiss those full lips. 

 

“Okay Joe got an hour to kill, where do you want me?”

 

Sam rubbed his hands together, emphasising his point, a gleam in his eyes. Serve was all he got back before the bar tender moved down the bar. Now was his chance. All he had to do was order another drink and he would be face to face with Sam.

 

Razing his glass to the air he signalled for another drink, keeping his head lowered. Soon enough he was rewarded with the one voice he desired to hear the most. 

 

“What can I get you Sir?”

 

His voice was laced with sex. It was like Sam was trying to entice him to purchase something other than just a drink. Dean felt his heart beat starting to race at the tone Sam only ever used when they were alone together.

 

“You”.

 

Dean managed to get out between clenched teeth. Standing up steer he looked into his brothers eyes. Sam stood there eyes wide, lips slightly open. A look of shock on his pail face. They steered at one another for what seemed like hours until Dean broke the silence. 

 

“Sam?”

 

Dean’s voice was more confident now that he knew it was his Sammy. His voice seemed to bring Sam back to the world around him. A sluty smile replacing the shock but his eyes remained dark.

 

“Sorry Sir but you’re mistaken. My name is Jade”.

 

“Sam don’t pull that crap on me. Im your brother for Christ’s sake”.

 

The smile vanished from Sam’s face so quickly it was like it was never there. Sam’s looked at him in anger and hate. 

 

“I have no brother. He died six months ago”.

 

Dean felt his heart shatter into a thousand shards. Tears threatening to flow from his eyes. Why did Sam hate him so much? After all it was him that left not Dean. Sam went to walk away but Dean couldn’t leave it like this, not after all those lonely nights.

 

“Please don’t leave me again”.

 

Dean choked out, trying so hard to hold back the tears. He wouldn’t cry. Couldn’t cry in a public place. Looking at Sam’s face he pulled back his out stretched arm, he hadn’t noticed was trying to grasp Sam’s hand. 

 

“Leave you? I never fucking left you. You’re the one that left. All I did was get a different room to give you some space, even left you a note. But when I came back the next morning you and the Impala where long gone”.

 

Dean’s eyes widened as he thought back to the night Sam had disappeared and the white bit of paper stuck to the door. So shore that it was Sam’s leaving note he had thrown it away before grabbing his things and hitting the road heading the way he thought Sam was most likely to have gone. 

 

Sam hadn’t left he had. His eyes widened in horror as it all hit him.

 

“I waited for two weeks at that motel before I left. Hitchhiked from town to town before I ended up hear”.

 

Sam’s eyes bore deep into Dean’s the hate and pain never leaving them. He could only imagine what it had felt like for Sam to be abandoned. It must of hurt twice as much as he had confessed his love for him many years ago. 

 

“Im sorry Sammy. Please just come with me I will make it all better. We can go back to haw it was. You don’t have to sell your self again”.

 

Dean begged Sam desperately. All he wanted was to make it right. Tell Sam that he loved him and just wanted him back again. 

 

“Sorry Dean but you made me into this the day you left me. This is what I am now and no mater haw much you beg and cry you will never make it better”.

 

With that Sam turned and headed through a door at the back of the bar, leaving Dean to contemplate what he had just said. Tears slipped from his eyes. It was his entire fault. If only he had looked at the damned note none of this would have happened.

 

“God what have I done to you Sammy?”


	4. Behind the Mask

Dean had been in this town for two weeks now and he was still no closer to getting Sam to leave with him. He had gone to that club every night and watched him, even try to talk him but Sam would just walk away. 

 

Every night he would see him with different men and that one girl. Her blond hair standing out against the black of her cloths. Sam it seemed was flaunting her in front of him along with all the other men he slept with. It was like he wanted to hurt Dean, make him leave but he couldn’t not without Sam. Now that he had fawned him he couldn’t leave without him.

 

The sun shone in the clear sky as Dean walked down the main street. Shops and restaurants on ever side. It was clear at first glance that this was a town of wealth and that the club was the course of it, with people from all over the country and even further coming to town just to say they had been there. 

 

Humming to himself Dean headed into a small café, ordering a coffee to go before retreating back to his hotel room. Unfortunately for him someone else had other plans.

 

“Dean. Hay Dean over hear”. 

 

Spinning around he saw the blond hair girl that Sam had not so shamelessly been showing off. She stood at a table near the back of the room, smiling sweetly, waving him over. Slowly he made his way over to her, sitting down across from her after she insisted he join her. 

 

Dean had to admit she was a looker, with her shoulder length blond hair, pail skin and crystal blue eyes. If he had met her seven months ago he would have used every trick he had to get her into bed.

 

“It’s nice to have finally met you Dean Winchester”. 

 

That ecstatic smile never leaving her face. She looked so innocent in light blue jeans and a white top. The complete opposite to the things she strutted around in at that forsaken place. They sat there in silence for a few minuets, Dean sending nervosas glances in her direction. 

 

“It’s okay Dean I don’t bite. Well unless you ask nicely and have ten grand at hand”.

 

Dean laughed nervously. Was that haw much Sammy was getting every time he spent a night with a man, or was he getting more? Sighing Dean asked the only question he could think of knowing the answer already. 

 

“Haw do you know about me?”

 

“Sam of course silly. I knew all about you even before you turned up two weeks ago”. 

 

Her voice was casual. Her eyes’ finally leaving Dean’s to glance at her phone, before her eyes shot back to Dean’s face. A knowing look in her eyes.

 

“I’m having a masked ball type party tonight and I would like you to come along”. 

 

Dean razed an eyebrow at her. Why was she so interested in him? It was clear that her and Sam where involved in some way, why else would she know about him and use Sam instead of Jade?

 

“Why are you so interested in helping me? By doing this your ganna be destroying your relationship with Sam”. 

 

To his surprise sweet laughter filled the air. She looked even more beautiful than Dean thought possible. He could see why Sam liked her so much. Dean looked on in confusion until she stopped laughing and her breathing returned to normal. 

 

“Oh Dean your so stupid. There is nothing between me and Sam apart from a strong friendship”.

 

“But you and him, at that club, you’re always all over each other”.

 

Dean rambled on, the confused look on his face getting even more confused. He didn’t understand what was going on. From two weeks of watching her and Sam together it was obvious that there was something there.

 

“Work is work. Now all we have to do is get you a costume and you’ll be ready to sweep Sam of his feet”.

 

With that she stood up and extended a hand out to Dean. That dazzling smile back on her lips. Standing he took her hand. For the first time in six months he smiled. All his dots and suspicions where being swept away by this one girl. 

 

“Oh and by the way my name is Holly. Holly Hemlock”.

 

With that she pulled him out of the small café and toward the hotel he was staying at. The only thing that entered Dean’s mind was why was this girl so determined to get Sam and Dean back together?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Heavy metal drifted down the corridor, men and women in bright colourful costumes lined the sides, all in little clusters talking and laughing. Every one had a glass of wine or Champaign in there hands. Dean nervously edged his way around the mass of people, making his way to the end of the corridor and the open doors to Holly’s apartment. 

 

As soon as he was through the door a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waste, soft lips placing a kiss on the only exposed skin left on his face. Looking down he gazed into warm blue eyes. 

 

“I didn’t think you would come”.

 

Adjusting the mask that covered three quarters of his face, Dean looked down at Holly trying his hardest to smile but the green porcelain making it extremely hard. 

 

“God haw can you stand to wear such poncy cloths?” 

 

Dean complained tugging at the green leather tunic that clung to his body. Steeping back he looked down at Holly taking it the sight beneath him. Light blue silk hung over Holly’s legs and chest, exposing her pail stomach and skinny arms, along with what looked like blue silk shoes. Guess a genie suited her after all it was because of her that his wish was coming true.

 

“Well I think Robin Hood suites you and there is nothing hotter than a man in green tights”.

 

Groaning Dean readjusted the bow and arrow that hung over his back. Why had he agreed to this? He felt so stupid. Never in his life had he been so desperate as he was now and all because of one stupid mistake on his part. 

 

“Now Dean listen to me. Your name is Jason for this one night and you come from LA”.

 

“Why Jason? That’s a crap name”.

 

Dean was part of the way through untying his mask when Holly’s hands grabbed his. The coldness of her touch sent shock waves through Dean’s body. The voice that whispered in his ear was hollow yet so demanding that he couldn’t do nothing but obey it. Slowly he lowered his hands as Holly tightened the green silk that held the mask to Dean’s face before stepping back, that breath taking smile back on her lips.

 

“Jason because it’s completely unlike you and don’t take this off”.

 

As Holly spoke she placed a small chip over his Adam’s apple then covered it with what seemed like flesh coloured face paint. Slowly Holly explained about haw this handy device would make him sound like someone else and that he wasn’t to act like he knew all about Sam. 

 

Fully confused all Dean could do was look at Holly in wonderment. What was she? She seemed to know everything. His eyes bore into hers but all that was there was the sparkle of crystal blue. People say that the eyes where the windows to the soul, but was there even a soul behind the blue? 

 

“Dean go”.

 

Shocked Dean looked in the direction Holly was pointing and there stood Sammy, all in white. White tie, white suite, white shirt, white shoes, white mask even white wings. Looking back at Holly, she nodded and Dean started in Sam’s direction. He could have sworn he heard her mumble something about her having a soul before he was gone.


	5. Behind the Mask. Part 2

Dean’s heart pounded in his chest the closer he got to Sam. All the things that he could say and that would happen ran through his head. All Dean knew was that some how tonight he had to make Sam his. 

 

As he passed a waiter he grabbed two glasses of Champaign, thinking that an offer of a drink and a compliment would be a good way to start, but haw would he keep Sam there for the whole night?

 

“I couldn’t help but admirer your beauty and simply had to find out who you where”.

 

Dean’s voice cut through Sam’s thoughts, his breath hot on his ear as he handed him one of the glasses, sending shivers down Sam’s spine. Slowly Sam turned toward the masked man in front of him a smile curving the corner of his lips, and Dean could have sworn his heart stopped.

 

“Thank you Sir. Your look quite the beauty your self”.

 

Sam’s eyes raked over Dean’s body taking in everything, lingering on his crotch and Dean felt his cock twitch under those fierce eyes. Swallowing the lump in his thought he brung his glass to his lips, trying not to drain the liquid.

 

“Please call me Jason”.

 

“Well you must call me Sa…Jade”.

 

Sam’s slip up never passed Dean by. His nerves vanished and without a second thought he slipped into the sexual predator role that Sam used to love so much. 

 

“Well Jade you look quite delicious in that suite, but id bet anything you would look even more edible in nothing but those wings”.

 

As Dean spoke he moved closer to Sam, his lips hovering over his brothers. So close that he could feel Sam’s breathe catch. He stayed there for a second his eyes darting from Sam’s eyes to his lips then back up again, taking in the fresh pink flush on his exposed neck and cheeks. 

 

As he pulled away he caught a glimpse of blue sparkling eyes and a breath taking smile, before the gene was gone. This was going to be a fun night after all, even if he was pretending to be someone else. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Dean slammed back into the wall, unable to even move before Sam’s lips sealed over his, claming them. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, Sam’s long fingers came up to Dean’s mask.

 

“Don’t”.

 

Dean’s hands grabbed Sam’s holding them mere centimetres from his face. Sam looked down at him in puzzlement, opening his mouth ready to question why but Dean cut him off with a hungry kiss, pulling Sam closer. 

 

Expertly Dean turned them so Sam was flat against the wall, his lips never leaving Sam’s. Arching his hips Sam rubbed his erection against Dean’s, coursing him to moan hungrily into the kiss. One of Dean’s hands dropped between them, franticly fiddling with Sam’s belt. 

 

“Fuckingthing”.

 

Dean growled in frustration only to be rewarded with Sam’s sweet laughter. Finally the latch gave in and fell open. Dean slipped his hand into Sam’s boxers, grabbing his hard member tightly in his hand. 

 

Sam’s head feel back hitting the wall with a dull thud, exposing his neck as Dean started to move his hand up and down his shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head on every stroke, sucking and biting his exposed neck. 

 

God this Jason guy is fucking fabulous. Such ruff and knowing hands that seem to be focused on nothing but my pleasure. But it’s not Dean.

 

Sam’s thoughts plagued his mind. Why couldn’t he forget Dean for one single moment? His eyes slammed shut as the still masked man latched onto his Adam’s apple, sucking and nipping at it, as his hand got faster, bringing Sam closer to his climax.

 

The musky sent of Burberry aftershave filled Sam’s senses as the man leaned forward to nip at his ear sending shivers down his spine. God he smelt so much like Dean.

 

“De…”

 

Screaming Sam came into Dean’s hand, hips arched and eyes closed. 

 

After catching his breath Sam opened his eyes to see the man in front of him licking his fingers clean of his come. Taking each finger into his moth one at a time, tongue darting out to swirl around the digit to clean them. 

 

To drained Sam watches as the man fastens Sam’s belt, before kissing him hard on the lips, pushing his tongue into the mans moth tasting himself and Champaign. 

 

“Sam have you seen Ja….”

 

Holly stood in the middle of the door way her moth open in shock, just looking at the two men clinging to each other.

 

“Erm I will wait outside for you Jason”.

 

Holly diapered closing the door behind her. Huffing Dean made his apologies and headed after her, hoping that it wouldn’t take long so he could get back to Sam. 

 

“Tick. Took Cinderella its midnight and your time is up”.

 

“What?!”.

 

Dean was confused, not quite understanding what the younger woman was on about. 

 

“The voice thing its ganna stop working any minuet so you gota go”.

 

“What the hell”.

 

Dean’s voice crackled before returning to its normal form. Cursing Dean looked for advice from Holly.

 

“Go I will explain to him something came up”.

 

“You are truly great Holly”.

 

“To be great is to be misunderstood”. 

 

Dean hared her shout the last bit as he ran through the crowd trying to put as much space between him and Sammy as he could. The night had gone as he wanted even better really and he couldn’t help but want more but if things went well over the next few days him and Sammy would be back together again. Back on the rode hunting the things that went bump in the night and shearing a bad at all times. 

 

Maybe this time he wouldn’t fuck it up.


	6. No More Lies

Sam glanced over the top of his glass to watch Dean sitting in the opposite corner of the small café, laptop open and brows knitted in concentration. A week had passed since Holly’s party. Sam unable to stop thinking about the masked man had managed to get an email address out of her and for the pass few days the two men had done nothing but send messages back and forth.

 

He already knew so much about this man. From his lost love to travelling across states just to get him back. From his sexual preference to his most secretive kinks. He knew it all apart from what he looked like.

 

Dragging his eyes away from Dean Sam looked back down at his laptop screen to see a new message from Jason.

 

'I know what it is you want Jade and I can give it to you'.

 

Sam eyes slid close at the thought of Dean laying flat on his back, legs spread, begging for Sam to fuck him. He wanted it so badly, even more since Dean had shown up. He couldn’t get Dean out of his head even when Jason had given him that hand job; Sam had imagined it was Dean. 

 

Opening his eyes Sam looked up to meet his brother’s intense gave. His green eyes burning into Sam’s brawn ones. It was almost like he knew Sam was thinking about him, that he wanted to fuck his brother so hard and fast that Dean would see stars. 

 

Sam’s eyes shifted back to the screen to see yet another message from Jason. Clicking on it his eyes widened.

 

'Room 101. Star Cross Hotel. Eight o’clock. No need to knock just come in'.

 

And with that he was gone, leaving Sam happy yet sad. Happy because he was finally going to see what Jason looked like but sad because he knew it wasn’t going to be Dean waiting for him. No matter haw much he wanted it to be it was never going to Dean.

 

All those times he had imagined it was his brother pounding into him. When it was all those other men pushing him closer he had to bite his tongue so not to scream Dean’s name, but when ever he was alone it was Dean’s name that fell from his lips as he raced to ecstasy.

 

Looking at his watch he noticed that it was only three pm. He had five hours to go before he would meet Jason yet again. Thinking about it Sam noticed that Jade and Dean where quite alike in many ways. They liked the same music, had the same kind of confidence, even walked the same. 

 

Slowly Sam stood up, grabbing his lap top and headed for the door. He needed to clear his head before tonight. He needed to get Dean out of his head and get back to reality.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sam stood nervously outside room 101 contemplating whether he should knock or just go in. Groaning Sam leaned against the door. Eyes closed, hands pressed against the cool wood, desperately trying to calm his nerves. 

 

Sam hadn’t fell for anyone since Dean but it was because Jason was so much like Dean that Sam was even there. The way he acted, the way he spoke even the way he smelt. He was so much like Dean it was unnatural.

 

“Dean”.

 

The whisper escaped from Sam’s lips, arching his hips to rub against the door. Just getting hard at the thought of his brother. Willingly his mind slipped back to the last time him and Dean had slept together. All that moaning and screaming as Dean pounded into him, hitting that sweet spot every time. Always leaving him satisfied and begging for more every time.

 

Without warning Sam fell forward as the door swung open, sending the person in front of him falling to the floor as Sam fell forward, landing on top him.

 

Groaning Sam never bothered to open his eyes. One hand pressed against Jade’s cheats, head nestled in the crock of his neck, inhaling that familiar smell. He felt Jason wiggle beneath him before the door clicked shut.

 

A pear of strong arms wrapped around his waste, pulling Sam closer against the body beneath him. He could have stayed like that forever. He felt so safe and loved, just like he had every time Dean had pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“You’re late”.

 

Sam’s eyes widened in horror as he scrambled backwards, flinging himself of the body beneath him, smacking his head against the door.

 

“D…D…Dean!?”

 

Sam stuttered as he held his throbbing head. His eyes never leaving his brother as he stood up, extending his hand out to Sam. Shakily Sam accepted the jester, grabbing his brother’s hand firmly before being yanked to h is feet.

 

Sam’s skin itched as Dean’s eyes raked over his body taking in everything from his black boots to his brown eyes, stopping briefly at his erection and Sam could have sworn it twitched and even got harder under his brothers intense gaze. 

 

“Haw”.

 

Was the only word that escaped from between Sam’s lips as he looked at his brother in confusions? Why was he even hear? It was supposed to be Jason but where was he? Sam thought to him self as he edged away to his brother toward the middle of the large room. 

 

“Wh…where’s Jason? What have you done with him?”

 

Sam barked at Dean, venom in his voice. Accusing his brother of the worst. His whole body shock at the knowing look that spread across his face. What had Dean done now? He knew his brother, well he hoped he did, shorely he wouldn’t have done anything bad to an innocent man.

 

“Chill man he’s right hear”.

 

Dean said that cocky smile on his face as he flung his arms wide before spinning around. Scowling Sam folded his long arms over his chest. Such a provocative look that on many occasions had ended with him bent over the nearest flat surface with Dean’s belt hitting his bear ass. 

 

Sam could see Dean trying to fight the urge to do exactly that as looked from his brother to the table next to him. Dearing him Sam razed an eyebrow at him, secretly wanting Dean to take the bate and take control, like he always had before. 

 

“You know I meant what I said. You would look so hot in just those wings”.

 

Sam’s eyes widened as realisation hit him. It was all him. Those emails, the compliments. It explained why they so much alike. In a way Sam was disappointed that they where the same person. It hurt him to find out things about Dean in the last few days that he hadn’t told him in his life let alone the three years they had been together.

 

Yelping Sam grabbed his arm where Dean had just punched him. Taking in the concerned look on his brother’s face, Sam knew his emotions must have been showing. Slowly Dean took a steep toward his younger brother, placing a ruff hand gently on Sam’s cheek, turning his face up to look at him.

 

“Sammy?”

 

Dean’s voice was soft but full of emotion. All the months of hurt, loss, love, lust, even his need to be forgiven. It all seeped into his voice and all of sudden everything was ok. That one word made everything okay. 

 

“Dean”.

 

Crying out his brothers name, Sam flung him self at Dean wrapping his long arms around his neck, tears falling from his eyes. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s middle, pulling his younger brother against him. 

 

“Dean Im sorry. Im so sorry. I just felt so alone and I just wanted to feel something”.

 

Sam sobbed desperately pleading with his brother. He couldn’t live like this any more. No matter haw much he tried to blame it on Dean this all happened because he chose a demon over his brother and now he had to make things rite. 

 

Slowly Sam pushed away from Dean and made his way to the bed, before reaching under the pillow and grabbing the knife he knew Dean always kept there. Dean’s eyes never left the blade as Sam got closer to him till they where mire centimetres apart. 

 

“Err Sam what ya doin?”

 

Dean razed an eyebrow as Sam razed the knife up, bringing his other hand up at the same time till they where in front of Dean’s face before taking the knife and digging it deeply into his palm, drawing it down till a thick line of crimson blood flowed from the wound. 

 

Dean’s eyes widened in horror as Sam grabbed his hand, digging the blade into his palm, watching as his dark blood swelled to the surface. Sighing Sam grabbed Deans bleeding hand with his.

 

“Don’t ever leave me again”. 

 

Sam whispered the words into Dean’s ear as there blood mixed together. Bits of unknown images flashed in front of Dean’s eyes briefly before Sam’s lips crashed down against his in a heated kiss. 

 

“No more lies Dean”.

 

That was the only think said before Dean flew across the room.


	7. So Much for Happy Endings

  
Author's notes: not finished this one just thought you might like what i got so far  


* * *

Dean’s back hit the wall. A loud bang sounding throughout the room. Sam stood there, that sluty smile that Dean had missed so much, back on his face. 

 

“See Dean, I learnt some new tricks whilst you was gone”.

 

Sam pulled of his shirt, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. His brother glaring at him with a mixture of lust and fright. All the things that Sam wanted to do to his brother. In doing his job he had learnt some tricks and with Holly’s help he learnt to master his skill. 

 

Slowly Sam walked up to Dean, using the knife he still had in his hand he cut away the black top that clung to Dean’s torso, exposing his toned, muscular body. Cutting along the arms he pulled the top from his body. 

 

“God Dean you haven’t changed one bit. Still get hard at being dominated”.

 

Sam purred in Dean ear, grabbing the bulge in the front of his stupidly tight jeans. Dean gasped, desperately trying to get free of his brothers mind grip that held him so firmly against the wall. 

 

“God Sammy, please”. 

 

Dean begged as Sam fell to his knees in front of his brother. Looking up innocently at the older man as the buttons on his jeans popped open one by one, all on there own.

 

“You where too much”. 

 

Sam’s playful voice filled the room as the offensive jeans and boxers slipped of Dean’s legs taking his shoes and socks with them. Leaving his brother completely exposed. His weeping cock demanding attention of some kind. 

 

Standing back up Sam placed the knife on the bedside table before moving to stand in front of his brother. Slowly Sam’s long fingers slid open the buttons on his jeans, his eyes never leaving Dean’s as his pink tongue darted out to lick his full lips. 

 

Once Sam’s cloths had joined Dean’s on the floor he dropped back onto his hands and knees. Dean looked on as Sam slid forward, brawn eyes showing from behind black hair. Sam had always had the grace of a cat when it can to sex. To Dean he looked like pure sex. 

 

“Sammy stop playing around and let me down”.

 

Dean’s voice was ruff with lust as he pulled against the invisible holed his brother had on him. His protests where soon cut of as Sam slipped his hard member into him mouth. Dean’s head hit the wall with a loud thud as Sam took him deeper into his mouth. Hollowing his checks as he sucked and licked, his hands rubbing Dean’s thighs before forcing all of Dean into his waiting mouth.

 

Scream Sam’s name Dean came at the sensation of his brother’s tongue flicking over the weeping head of his cock. Sighing Dean let his head fall forward, his eyes shut tightly against the now bright light of the room. 

 

Dean whimpered as Sam slid his mouth from Dean. The room completely silent till the loud click of a switch was hared and all was dark. His eyes snapped open as he looked around for his brother.

 

“Sammy?”

 

All that greeted him was the feeling of something cold running up his legs and it felt so much like Sam’s hands just moments before. Slowly they rubbed there way up Dean’s body, only stopping to rub over his hard nipples. 

 

Without warning Dean was pulled from the wall and flung onto the waiting bed. Sam’s body crashing into his as the taller man landed on top of him. 

 

“God Dean wanted this for so long. Fuck me Dean. Fuck me”. 

 

Sam begged Dean as his hand grabbed hold of his brother’s hard dick. Dean couldn’t deny that Sam’s please dint have no effect as his member got harder in his younger brother’s hand. 

 

“God. Yes Sammy. Please don’t stop”.

 

Dean’s begging earned him a deep sluty laugh from his once so innocent brother before he stopped his assault on the older man. Then that cold feeling was back, like nails dragging down his back. Dean arched his back moaning deeply at the sensation, eyes closed tightly as the cold moved down between his cheeks, before the sensation of a finger slipped between them. 

 

Sam’s laughter filled the air as he moved to straddle Dean’s thighs as what felt like a second finger entered him. So cold yet so knowing, enticing moans and screams from Dean as they started stretching him wider. 

 

Dean’s eyes flew open as Sam impaled himself of Dean’s hard member. Groaning loudly at the heat around his cock. Sam’s head was flung back exposing his long neck and all Dean wanted was attach his lips to the soft flesh and suck.

 

“Sam?”

 

Dean questioned as Sam started to move. Slowly he brung his hands up to caress Sam’s back digging his nails in slightly, loving the way Sam’s back arched before he slammed back down onto Dean. 

 

“Don’t worry Dean. Im used to it. Any way I have to keep a but plug in as part of my contract ”.

 

Dean frond at his brother’s words. He shouldn’t be used to it. He shouldn’t have to keep a plug in so rich men can have there turn at him. He shouldn’t be selling himself for there pleaser. All Dean’s thoughts of what Sam shouldn’t know vanished as what felt like a dildo made of ice clamed into him, hitting that spot dead on.

 

Dean’s and Sam’s screams filled the air as Dean hips shot up as Sam moved down hitting Sam’s sweet spot. A shaky hand slid from Sam’s back to his weeping need. Sam moaned Dean’s name as he started to stroke his brother, the whole time thrusting up into his brother as he was fucked hard and deep. 

 

It didn’t take long till Sam was screaming Dean’s name as he came over his hand, head thrown back as the pleasure consumed him. The feel of Sam’s mussels clenching around him and hard fucking he was getting it wasn’t long till Dean came hard into Sam’s tight ass, screaming his brothers name. 

 

As soon as he came the cold sensation from his ass disappeared along with the heat from around his now softening cock as Sam slipped off of him. Lazily Sam dragged his hand over Dean’s chest, leaving a red smear across it. Only then did Dean’s mined turn to the stinging pain in his hand, blood still oozed from the deep gash. Tearing his eyes away from his hand, he looked at his brother, his own blood was smeared over Sam’s pail skin.

 

“Sammy?”

 

“Yer Dean?”

 

Sam tilted his head up from its resting place on Dean’s shoulder to look his brother in the eyes. Such intense brown eyes that always held so much emotion but they just seemed blank, empty. Slowly Dean razed his bleeding hand up so Sam could see it. 

 

Without saying a word Sam sat up, once again grabbing Dean’s bleeding hand with his. Those empty eyes never looking away as he moved up to press his lips to his brothers, in a sweet kiss. 

 

“Maybe now you will always know haw I feel”.

 

With that said Sam slid back down the bed till his head was resting on Dean’s shoulder again, never letting go of his older brother’s hand. 

 

“But Sam I…”

 

“Good night Dean”.

 

Sam cut Dean off as he pulled the cover over them, abruptly ending the conversation. Smirking Dean thought back to all the times he had done the same to Sam. Wiggling slightly Dean pulled Sam closer, before closing his eyes and slipping into a blissful sleep.


	8. Road To Hell

  
Author's notes: The last one. Just rapping things up really  


* * *

It had been eight months today since the brothers had parted ways and now finally they where back on the road. Gripping the steering wheal tightly Dean looked over at his younger brother. He looked beautiful with all the piercing gone and his hear back to the dark brown it was. No black clothing or leather garments where in site. Not that Dean had made him get rid of the leather, they where just keeping it for special occasions. 

 

A small silver heart locket that Holly had give him for Sam sparkled in the late afternoon sun, promising to keep in touch and leave the club, and she had two weeks ago but no one had seen or heard from her since. 

 

As they pulled out of the motel Dean noticed the tips of black wings poking out from behind the razed hem of his top. The one thing Sam WOULDN’T get rid of. No matter what Dean had said or done Sam just wouldn’t get them removed. After servile punches where thrown and Dean ended up yet again pined to the wall by invisible forces he gave in accepting his brothers decision but hating it none the less. 

 

“Where the hell could she be?”

 

Sighing Dean looked back over at his brother quickly before returning his gaze back to the road ahead.

 

“I’m sure she will turn up Sam. Don’t worry about it”.

 

Sam looked confused as he shock his head, not seeming to know what Dean was on about. Deciding he would rather ignore the comment then get into a fight already Sam turned to look out the window, his long slender fingers coming up to play with the sliver heart around his neck. 

 

Looking out his window Dean’s eyes widened as he saw Holly standing on the next corner, still in her work cloths, hair swirling around her in the wind, that breath taking smile curling the corner of her full lips, a twinkle in her eyes.

 

Dean was ready to yell at Sam and stop the car when a black eyed man stepped up beside her, wrapping his arms around her waste and kissing her cheek. Holly’s eyelids fluttered closed as she turned and kissed him on the lips. 

 

Gasping Dean stopped the Impala, jumping out without a word to his brother. Sam’s screams followed him as he ran across the street. The sight of Holly and a demon taunting him. And that demon it had looked so much like Jade, Dean was shore it was, but hadn’t he hospitalised that possessed freak? 

 

Just as he reached the other side a van sped passed him, blocking the two from his sight. Once the van had passed Dean jumped onto the pavement, franticly looking around for the two people who had now vanished. Desperately he headed down the path, before his brother grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

 

“What the fuck Dean? Couldn’t you hear me calling?” 

 

“I…I saw…”

 

“Dean what? What did you see?”

 

Sighing Dean looked up into his brother’s eyes, the concern and worry present there made his heart melt. Giving up Dean turned to the shop behind him.

 

“Donut shop”.

 

Sam’s eyes widened in disbelief that his brother had risked his life just for donuts but it shouldn’t have come as a surprise as he was always thinking with his stomach, well that or his dick. 

 

Shaking his head Sam pushed his brother away before heading into the shop, laughing quietly to him self. Turning to look back down the street, Dean closed his eyes. The image of Holly kissing such a thing sickening him. It would kill Sam if he told him what he had seen and he wouldn’t do that to him. He couldn’t do that. 

 

“You coming or what?” 

 

Sam poked his head around the door to yell at his brother, a sweet smile playing on his lips. Smiling back at him Dean nodded making his way into the shop. This is one thing he could never tell Sammy, no mater what it could mean.


End file.
